


Before Tomorrow

by Azdaema



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: "We're going to hell tomorrow so lets fork tonight.", Bisexual Everyone, Chidi panics, Episode: s02e09 Best Self, Multi, OT4, Soulmates, but the Chidi Anagonye Support-Squad/Harem is there to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azdaema/pseuds/Azdaema
Summary: Come morning, they were set to go to the Bad Place. Michael had told them to get a good night's rest. Eleanor lay in bed for half an hour, tossing and turning, before saying, "Fork it," and getting up.





	Before Tomorrow

Come morning, they were set to go to the Bad Place. Michael had told them to get a good night's rest. Eleanor lay in bed for half an hour, tossing and turning, before saying, "Fork it," and getting up.

Chidi was already up, pacing and occasionally scribbling things on the chalkboard.

"Can't sleep?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"Want to go over to Tahani's with me?"

Chidi took one last look at the board, and threw down his chalk in disgust. "Yeah, let's go."

Tahani answered the door in a beautiful silken in robe. _Of course_ , Eleanor thought.

She didn't seem surprised to see them there at this hour. She just sighed with relief. "You're here," she said.

"Yeah," Eleanor agreed. "We're here."

Under the cover of night, talking seemed less needed. Wordlessly Tahani led them upstairs to where Jason was, still sprawled in bed.

His eyes lit up when he saw them. "Yo!" he enthused, sitting up in bed and flinging out his arm in welcome. "You guys are here!"

Eleanor smiled. Sometimes Jason's ridiculousness was stressful, but right now it was comforting. "Hey man," she smiled back.

"Tahani was just telling me that we shouldn't have sex, because we dedicated to end our relationship. And I said, 'Ok, cool.' But then she said we _should_ , because we're going to the bad place tomorrow and who knows what will happen there. And now I'm confused," he concluded, with a tilt of his head.

Eleanor and Chidi turned in sync to look at Tahani, raising questioning eyebrows.

Tahani avoided meeting their eyes, looking mortified. "Jason!" she hissed accusingly.

Eleanor noticed that, barefoot, Tahani was only an inch taller than Chidi.

"What?" Jason asked blithely.

The cogs in Eleanor's head began to turn. "In all the reboots," she slowly asked him, "do think there were any where _we_ were soulmates?"

Jason considered this for a moment. "Yeah," he said simply, at the same time as Tahani sputtered an indignant "What?!"

Eleanor put her hand on her hip and cocked her head, facing Tahani. "Oh come on! You're really saying you think you and I"—she gestured between the two of them with a finger—"were _never_ soulmates?"

"Well I—"

"Over _hundreds_ of versions," Chidi mused, "Michael must've tried all six combinations of us. Probably more than once." He sounded uncharacteristically sure of himself.

Eleanor looked smug. Tahani fell silent for a moment, considering this.

"Chidi," Tahani said, "earlier you said you hope soulmates are real. But you didn't _ask_ Michael if they were." She quieted. "Is that because you don't want to know?"

Chidi drew in a deep breath, and opened his mouth to speak.

Whatever Chidi was about to say was cut off by Jason exclaiming—with all his usual enthusiasm—"Hey! What if the four of us are all soulmates?!"

The words died on Chidi's lips as they all turned to stare at Jason for a long moment.

Finally, Chidi said incredulously, "We were _literally chosen to torture each other_."

"Yeah," Eleanor agreed slowly, with the same look of dawning realization she had worn something slightly shy of 803 times now. "Out of _billions_ of people, the four of us were chosen to torture _each other_. And it never quite worked, 'cause while we _do_ torture each other a little, we help each other too. And we care about each other." Eleanor rotated slowly on her heel, looking from her kindest friend, to her hottest friend, to her smartest friend. "And so we found each other. And we beat him. Again and again and again."

For a long moment, no one said anything. They just looked at each other, eyes wide. Just when Eleanor was thinking she might have to kiss all of them to jar them out of it—and thinking that she would quite enjoy doing so—Jason let out a crack of amazed laughter.

"We're _all soulmates?!"_ he crowed. "That is so _dope!"_ He beamed at Eleanor, and she beamed back—ugh, that _smile_. It turned her insides to water a little bit.

Eleanor turned to Chidi expectantly, who wore his familiar look of _I am completely overwhelmed_.

"So?" Eleanor asked expectantly. "What do you say, oh smartest-of-soulmates?"

"I think… _yeah_. I mean, it makes sense." He held up his arms in a gesture of surrender. "Yeah. Ok. Maybe we're soulmates."

Jason pumped his fist triumphantly. "Yes!"

Eleanor turned to Tahani, who had been standing in stunned silence. "You doing ok?" she asked, laying a hand in Tahani's arm.

"…yeah-h," she stuttered, then shook her head like a dog shaking off water. "Yeah," she repeated more confidently.

"So it would be ok if I kissed you right now?"

"Yes," Tahani conformed.

Even barefoot, Tahani was tall enough Eleanor had to stand on her tiptoes, but her lips _were_ within reach. Eleanor was not surprised to find that Tahani also _kissed_ perfectly, but she _was_ rather surprised to find she felt no resentment over that whatsoever.

"I…" Chidi spluttered.

Eleanor quickly turned back to him. "Hey, you ok bud?"

"Yeah… I… I…"

"Fork in the garbage disposal?"

He nodded mutely.

And suddenly, Jason was there, placing one hand on Chidi's back and the other on his chest. Chidi drew in another ragged breath, shuttered, then let it out slowly. The next breath in was slower and deeper, and the next even more so.

Tahani looked on in awe. "How are you _doing_ that?"

"A nurse did it to calm me down once when I crashed my Jet Ski into a manatee."

Chidi clasped Jason's wrist in his hands. " _Thank you,_ " he whispered. "Thank you."

Eleanor rubbed Chidi's shoulder comfortingly. "This is a lot to process all that once. You were still working out your feelings about me, and now you've got to think about Tahani and Jason too. No one's asking you to figure it out right away. Take your time." She waited a second. "But like… Jason said Tahani wanted to fork someone tonight, and I _really_ want to, so… like— _if_ you're doing alright—I think I'm gonna go do that. Is that ok?"

Chidi nodded.

"You sure?"

Chidi nodded.

Eleanor clapped Jason on the shoulder. "You good to take care of our boy here?"

Jason grinned blithely. "We're good; I've got him. Go fork Tahani."

Eleanor nodded, then bent down to kiss Chidi. "Sit this one out. Whenever you're ready, we'll be happy to have you, 'k?"

**Author's Note:**

> I did some research for this fic. Barefoot, Tahani and Jason are actually _tied_ for tallest member of the quad, and Chidi's not much behind.
> 
> Manny Jacinto - 5′ 11″  
> Jameela Jamil - 5′ 11″  
> William Jackson Harper - 5′ 10″  
> Kristen Bell - 5′ 1″


End file.
